Image scanners use charge coupled devices (CCD) or complementary metal oxide semiconductors (CMOS) based image capture devices to capture images of optical codes. Once captured, the images are then processed to decode optical codes. The image scanners have a limited depth and width of field for viewing the optical codes. Only optical codes that are properly oriented and located within the depth and width requirements of the image capture device can be captured with the clarity needed to decode the optical code. (Decoding an optical code from an image is referred to as reading the optical code.) An optical code that is either outside of the depth or width of field or not properly oriented to the image capture device will not be readable because a decodable image of the optical code cannot be captured. The depth and width of field is determined in large part by the optics used to direct the image onto the image capture device and the light available to illuminate the optical code.
Adding the ability to make focusing adjustments to the optics will allow the depth and width of field to vary but moving the optics takes time and the additional depth and width of field may not be sufficient to cover the required area. Plus, this approach does not address the situation where the optical code is not properly orientated to the optics or is in motion. Therefore, it is desirable to be able to increase the depth and width of field of the imaging device without increasing the capture time or sensitivity to movement while also being able to capture images of the optical code from many different angles.